Pink Secretary
by Kopijka4
Summary: Itachi is stressed and frustrated at not having a competent secretary. After some intervention from Sasuke and Naruto, he gets handed a pink-haired secretary for the summer. But Itachi's love life is a little dry. Is the pink-haired beauty the answer?
1. Chapter 1

So in this original post, I had forgotten the much needed disclaimer. For those of you that have already read this chapter, and don't care to reread the chapter for the small changes I made, please scroll down below for a summarization of the minor changes made.

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Just borrowing for writing practice.

* * *

Itachi called his brother for the seventh time; tapping is finger on the car door he listened as an automated message intoned through his phone, "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha is not available at this time. Please leave a message. Good bye."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. "Sasuke, you failed to show for the meeting with the Naras. You better have a good a good explanation that does not include Naruto." Throwing the phone next to him, he leaned against the window of his limo, groaning as he rubbed his temple. The meeting with the Naras had gone, well, it could have gone better if his brother showed up, like the Naras were expecting. Instead, Itachi faked an emergency phone call halfway through the meeting, after it was painfully obvious Sasuke would not be coming, that his brother had gotten into a car accident on the way to the meeting and was so sorry he could not make it.

It wasn't that Itachi was displeased with Sasuke's passionate love with his longtime friend Naruto Uzumaki and now partner— he was, honestly, very happy. His father failed to show Sasuke any love while their overprotective mother smothered and coddled him well into his teens, distancing their relationship. Itachi felt genuinely glad; except when Sasuke forgets important meetings or fails going to work at all in favor of 'mattress dancing', as Naruto once described their intimate relations.

House flit by the window in front of Itachi, who looked on passively, going over the meeting in his head. It was with Shika Nara and his son, Shikamaru Nara, who stood to inherit the family's consulting firm. The Naras had been favored consultants of the Uchiha Applications Corporation since his great-grandfather, Madara Uchiha, had started the company.

_Shika definitely saw through the lie. Probably Shikamaru as well; he may even knew that Sasuke wasn't showing up, being close to Sasuke and Naruto._

The limo drove past the residential area into a heavily wooded landscape, oak trees and maples blanketed in green leaves. Itachi could smell the fresh air from inside the vehicle. There were less houses now, and much bigger. He saw mansion and custom home appear occasionally in the window, only to fade into the background of leaves and chirping birds.

Buzz, buzz. Itachi picked up the phone. _Text message? Since when has he developed avoidance issues?_

"I thought the meeting was tomorrow. Sorry 'Tachi, but I'm sure you did just fine without me."

The limo stopped and Itachi noticed the front door to his mansion outside the window. He also noted Sasuke's Audi R8 Spyder and Naruto's Suzuki Hayabusa. Grabbing the phone, he opened the door before his chauffeur got to it, stalked into the mansion, determined to find his brother and new lover.

"Naruto! Where the fuck are you! I know you sent this text message and not Sasuke."

He heard a clang up the stairs and some scuffling. Itachi dashed up the stairs, going immediately to Sasuke's room, finding the door locked.

"Open the door." He banged and jiggled the knob.

"Uh, give us a few, would you 'Tachi. And Sasuke definitely sent that message, not me. It would have come from my phone if it was me."

Itachi fished through his pockets for his Swiss army knife, complete with the little extras like a lock pick and a beer opener. He never used either, but now he'll be breaking in he lock pick.

"I know it was you because my brother definitely does not cal me 'Tachi. And why isn't he talking to me?" He had his ear up to the side of the lock with twisting the knife around, listening for the click.

"Well, he's kind of tied up at the moment-"

Click. Itachi pulled the door open, finding a boxer clad Naruto standing in front of a rather naked, red-faced, tied-to-a-chair and gagged little brother. He also looked a little exhausted; like he had been having sex for hours.

_Entirely likely with Naruto, he puts the energizer bunny to shame._

Groaning, he walked over to his brother and took out the ball gag. "I take it this is why you didn't show up to the Nara meeting today?"

Sasuke look up at him, eyes half open. "Naruto was demanding attention."

"What! You wanted it too! I mean really, you're black belt in Kung Fu, if you really needed to go to the meeting, you would've done a Jackie Chan move and left." Naruto was pulling on some cargo shorts while glaring the brothers.

"You handcuffed me to the bed post and-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore," Itachi spat, kneeling to get his brother out of the chair.

Naruto continued mumbling as if either brother hadn't spoken. "You wouldn't even stop to check if I was ok, bastard, hey what are you doing 'Tachi, I'm not finished-"

"Yes, yes you are," Itachi grabbed a robe in his brother's closet and threw it at Sasuke. "Sasuke missed an important meeting with a very old business partner. He has to make up the work now."

"What!" Naruto yelped, "It's his day off!"

"He never told me." Itachi said, walking towards the door. "I would have remembered."

"I notified your secretary last week. I was unable to get hold of you while you were out of the country in Tokyo overseeing the company site. I took this week off," Sasuke said, putting on the robe.

Itachi stopped at the door, and cracked his neck in annoyance. "I fired my secretary last week Friday."

"Another one, brother? That's the fourth one this year."

"Yeah 'Tachi, what's up with that. They couldn't be all bad?" Naruto asked, now fully dressed with a "Ninja's pwn Pirates" t-shirt.

"Well, as you see, I have a suitable excuse." Sasuke murmured, walking towards the doorway Itachi was currently standing in. "What did you tell the Naras?"

"That you got in a minor car accident, and were too delayed to make it to the meeting."

"I'll make sure Shikamaru goes along with the story then," Sasuke said, shoving Itachi out of the doorway and closed the door. A muffled yip from Naruto was heard through the door, while Itachi turned around and walked through the hallway.

His first secretary, who had served his father for years before Itachi stepping up as CEO of Uchiha Applications Corp., retired in December. It was now May, and he had gone through four, **_four_**, incompetent, airheads.

The first one was a young woman with four years of prior secretarial experience. Supposedly. She frequently texted at work and forgot to notify him of three important calls from business partners. The second one was an old biddy who simply forgot everything, he thought more experience was required but that backfired on him. He then got an older but not grandmotherly aged woman— but her three kids kept getting sick, had strict sports schedules for after school and whatnot. She lasted the longest, about a month. The fourth one was an old acquaintance of Sasuke, Karin, but she was too obsessed with being Sasuke's secretary, she ignored her purpose of being hired was to take care of Itachi's schedule. When he asked for his itinerary last Friday, he waited and hour and a half before a reply on his blackberry, saying, "Apologies, Mr. Uchiha, I can't seem to locate the file containing your itinerary," which translated too, "I was too obsessed with Sasuke's schedule that I ignored yours."

Which was kind of strange, now that he thought about it; _I must have fired her right after Sasuke notified Karin of his vacation. Otherwise, I would've known._

Walking downstairs, he ignored his lush surroundings. A chandelier overhead, artwork from current popular artists, stainless steel kitchen, and furniture picked out by some decorator he hired years ago when he and his brother had moved into the house. TV, stereo system, sliding glass doors revealing an outdoor pool. He turned to the side and went through the kitchen into another hallway. His study, along with a small library and bathroom was on the first floor. They had a sizable home, but it was more opulent in quality, than size. He looked through the windows to his backyard, looking at a forest, alive, peaceful.

He cracked his neck again. Tomorrow, he would call the temp company again; he needed another secretary.

Knock, knock. Itachi turned and looked at his brother, fully clothed in jeans and button down shirt.

"I thought you wanted your alone time with Naruto."

"I merely wanted to explain I needed to be away for a little bit." Sasuke said, leaning by the windowsill opposite Itachi.

"You need to take a vacation, Itachi. Next week, go to our summer house or something. I'll take care of the meetings and business engagements."

"Can you stand being away from Naruto that long?" Itachi asked his tone faintly sour.

"Is that jealousy I hear Itachi? That's not like you."

"I am not jealous of you having Naruto. Keep him, live long and prosper," Itachi said sarcastically. He held up his hand in proper Vulcan salute, parody of the Star Trek reference.

"No, jealousy of our relationship, I mean. I think you are."

"Don't be delusional please. It runs in our family and I don't want another Uchiha in the crazy house."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed, turning his head to look out at the scenery. "It's Thursday. Tomorrow, we'll merge your schedule with mine, and you'll book a plane to our summer house in North Carolina. You'll leave at the as early as possible, which is feasible since you have no plans for this weekend."

"How do you know that? I could very well be going out with Shisui."

"I talked to Shisui yesterday. He has a lovely girlfriend he's been seeing for the past two months you have yet to meet."

Itachi rested his head against the wall, staring at woodpecker hole in a tree 100 feet away.

"You will be gone the entire week. When you come back the following Monday, you will have a new secretary that I picked out."

Itachi snapped his head up at this, "No! Absolutely not, I took your suggestion this last time. Karin was more obsessed with you than doing her own work. All the women you know are practically **_fangirls_**."

"That's not true, and I made a mistake with Karin. She was available and I thought I prepared her well, but she was more obsessed with me. I admit that." Itachi made a noise, while Sasuke glared, continuing, "However, I will not make a mistake this time. I will at least find a suitable temp, giving you time to find a secretary to your liking. Each time you interviewed, you rushed the job because of time constraints."

Itachi shrugged at this. It wasn't his fault he had a multi-million dollar company to run.

"Well, brother?"

Sasuke's voice was farther away, Itachi turned, looking at his younger brother. He was 24; so mature and serious, while his lover possessed the maturity of a freshman high school student, probably for eternity.

"Alright Sasuke, I give you another chance. And I'll take the vacation."

"Good. I didn't want to call in Shisui to kidnap you."

* * *

Sakura stared at her frenemy's face while she shoveled the last and fourth, **_fourth_**, scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Pig."

Ino's glare quickly turned into a wince, "Ugh, brain freeze!" She snapped. "So, forehead, what are you doing this summer?" Pushing way the sundae bowl, she leaned back into her chair. They were at a local ice cream parlor in the suburbs. Sitting outside they had view of the charming town, kids in the park, cars whizzing by with busy people going somewhere important; quaint shops, a bakery, a French restaurant, boutiques.

"Well, I had planned on assisting at Tsunade's medical practice this summer, but she retired last month. And there are not too many people I can take orders from."

"Hence why you're in medical school to be the boss! But Tsunade retired? I thought she was like, forty?" Ino asked.

"No way, she's past sixty." Ino huffed at Sakura's words.

"But how? I mean, she's hot!"

Sakura turned to Ino, her friend, enemy, aka, frenemy, and raised her eyebrows.

"Th-that's not what I meant! You know what I mean…" Ino's voice trailed off, and her cheeks were a little too pink to be considered blush.

"She has a former student who went into plastic surgery. She mostly does those charity aid missions, doctors without borders type of deal. But whenever she's in town, Tsunade disappears for awhile and comes back thinner, tighter, bigger, or something."

"So, what are you going to do then? Be lazy and get fat? Sasuke will never look at you if that's what you're thinking."

"Sasuke will never look at me period. How we never noticed in high school he was a flaming homosexual, is a mystery. But he's with Naruto now."

Ino made a face, "Yeah, once you get the whole, Sasuke likes dudes, it's kind of hard not seeing that one happen. I mean, he was always with Naruto and Naruto was **_always_**-"

"Point made Ino." Sakura said, looking rather determinedly past Ino's shoulder. She felt a twisting in her gut at Ino's words, a painful reminder of her past foolishness. He was a friend, nothing more; no matter how covetous she became of Sasuke, he never was hers to begin with. He was always Naruto's, since they first met.

"I didn't mean-" Sakura shook her head, cutting Ino off. Taking her purse, she gestured across the street at a trendy boutique they hadn't been to in awhile.

"What will you do then? I mean, three whole months off…" Ino said, walking quickly towards clothes and shoes and many other sparkly, shiny things that gave her father's credit card bill a heart attack, monthly.

"Take it easy I guess. My program gives me only the first summer off. I'll take advantage of it, since I'll be in school year round for the next three years come August."

"Mmm..." Ino hummed noncommittally, latching herself to the nearest rack while Sakura sighed, going to another one nearby. She perused floral blouses, peasant skirt, wedged sandals, and solid color tank tops for an hour with Ino. Ino had ten items in her arms while Sakura had zero. Medical school tuition had not been kind to her, and window shopping was the only type of shopping she'd be doing for awhile. No matter how much her underwear drawer cried out in indignation.

Beep, beep. The clerk was ringing Ino's order up while Sakura had her back turned away from the register, not wanting to see how much she was able to spend. Slowly, she went through a mental list of to-dos, _Groceries, clean apartment, go to bank for student loan papers..._Sakura groaned internally.

"Ready?" Ino asked, holding a rather large bag filled with two dresses, a cute blue floral print blouse, corked wedged sandals, three tank tops, a purse, and two bracelets for **_accessorizing_**, as Ino put it.

_Maybe I should get a job, _Sakura thought. They left the store, and walked to their own cars. Ino quickly pecked her on the cheek and said goodbye, Sakura still lost in thought about her summer plans.

Buzz, buzz. Her phone was vibrating in her purse. She looked at it and smiled. "Naruto! Hey, how are you?"

"Good, are you out of school yet, Sakura?"

"Yes, we have to go out. It's my last summer off. And I have nothing to do since Tsunade retired."

"Really?" There was a silence on the other line, and then a loud, "Perfect!" Right into Sakura's eardrum. Her eye twitched.

"Naruto! Don't yell into the speaker!" She yelled back to him. And could hear a yelping in response.

"Sakura, sorry, sorry. What I meant was—hey, bastard, stop that! I'm on the phone with Sakura!"

Sakura sighed as she heard a faint 'I'm bored.' "Fine bastard, here you're apart of the conversation now. Sakura, you're on speaker." Naruto said.

"That's fine. Now why is it perfect that I have nothing to do?"

"'Tachi needs help and you can give it to him!"

There was another silence between phones; a longer, awkward, cricket chirping worthy silence. Sasuke broke it.

"For an idiot, that comment is incredibly stupid."

"Hey, you bastard-"

"Stop!" Sakura yelled.

"S-sakura, what happened to no yelling?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't apply to me. Naruto try explaining what you're thinking of differently. Because it almost sounded like you want me to hook up with Sasuke's older brother."

"Well, he does need to get laid-ouch!"

"Watch your mouth before she decides to come over and break your head. I won't defend you for your lack of brain activity."

"Well he does," Naruto mumbled. "But no, he needs a secretary."

"No," Sasuke said. "Sakura does not like taking orders. She only does so for Tsunade out of respect-"

"It's ok Sasuke, I'll do it." Sakura said, cutting him off.

"You will! Aha! Thank you Sakura!" Naruto was yelling but Sakura merely held the phone away from her ear this time.

"Wait, I'm hiring the secretary Naruto," Sasuke said, trying to halt what was happening without his permission.

"And you don't have to go through those interviews because Sakura will do it."

"So that's why you insisted on calling Sakura at this moment? So I wouldn't have as much work to do?"

"Prec-"

"Or because I wouldn't have to be at the office all week? Instead work here where you could distract me and piss off my brother **_again_**."

"Uhh.." Naruto groaned, and Sakura guessed that Sasuke had punched him for being an idiot.

"Sasuke, it's ok, I'll do it," she said, turning the key in her ignition. "I have the time. At least for the summer."

"Yeah, and then 'Tachi can interview to his hearts content over the summer for the fall when Sakura goes to school. See how perfect this works out?"

"Not really, I had already given a friend up to my brother for the job. He was not impressed."

"You gave it to Karin, you dipshit. Of course he wasn't impressed! She's an airhead that worships you! It's cult creepy, really."

Sakura bugged her eyes out at hearing Sasuke had given Karin to Itachi. She hated Karin; a spoiled, selfish, egotistical, vain brat, who had latched onto Sasuke at college, whom had never bothered to shrug her off or point her in the other direction. After finding out he was gay, Karin was determined to 'change him'. Then, when he flat out told her it would never happen, she began stalking him worse than all Facebook stalkers worldwide combined. The Paparazzi could take tips from her. After all, she got into Sasuke's workplace.

"My point is, idiot, that Itachi may not like or want Sakura simply because of a bad call I made with Karin. He's hard to convince—stubborn."

"And your not?" Sakura snarled. "I've dealt with you on our senior trip, remember? The camping with no blankets because Naruto forgot them and ramen was the only food because that's all Naruto packed. And who put Naruto in charge of packing. You! And you were the prissiest bitch the entire weekend because you thought Naruto went camping before with Iruka, that he was the best choice for planning supplies."

"Ouch, them sounds like fightin' words, eh, bastard."

"Hn."

"I'm not Karin. If you're so worried that he'll misjudge me, don't say I'm your friend." Sakura said.

"He'll find out," Sasuke insisted.

"How? If you say so, then of course he'll find out."

"He'll find out regardless if I give him the information or not."

"OH! I know!" Naruto yelled into the speaker. "Then let him go for as long as possible without him knowing you and Sakura are friends, and by the time he figures it out or whatever, he'll know what a great person Sakura is!"

"That's a great idea, Naruto," Sakura blushed a little at Naruto's compliment.

"Whatever. I promised Itachi I'd find a good replacement. Sakura, please take the work seriously, but don't point fingers at me if this blows in your face."

"Such little faith Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sakura drove down the stretch forested road, listening to here two closest friends bicker over speaker like lovers who'd been together for years. She felt a strange pull at her heart, but Sakura told herself it was only happiness that her friends were so blessed to have one another.

* * *

For those of you who read this chapter the first time around, thanks. I appreciated the reviews! I had discovered later while writing this story that the back story was quite complex, and one change that did not make it to the original posting that should have- was the length of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I had meant to change it from them being new lovers to having been in a relationship for some time, but for some reason that change didn't save in my Word document! I also expanded Itachi's Star Trek joke when he was talking to Sasuke in private.

I have a question, I plan on posting the back story as a prequel, but I want to flesh that out a bit more before I continue with Pink Secretary, so both make sense. Do you guys want me to start posting the prequel and work on Pink Secretary on the side? Or would you like me to finish Pink Secretary first? Please post your opinion in a review.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who have already read chapter one, please be sure to refer to the end of chapter one as I made some minor, but important changes to the story. I also would like your opinion: while writing this I found the back story quite complex. Should I flesh out the prequel and post that, doing Pink Secretary on the side and posting that after the prequel is finished, or should I post Pink Secretary while working out the prequel anyway? I was leaning towards posting the prequel because I wanted the stories to make sense, and not write anything contradictory. Please post your opinion in a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Itachi gazed out at the beach inside the white-washed gazebo of the Uchiha vacation home, breathing deeply of the sea air and staving off the will to steal his blackberry from his guard detail, Kakashi Hatake, that Sasuke had insisted Itachi bring along. At first, Itachi thought he was being protective. Caring. Concerned.

As soon as Itachi was threw the doors of his North Carolina beach house, Kakashi took away his blackberry and disabled his login to the Uchiha Corp intranet. While Itachi himself had the highest belts in judo, kung fu, and karate, Kakashi was evenly match with him and fighting him more than a friendly spar or exercise was not something he desired to do. Even for his login to the intranet.

So, Itachi consigned himself to trusting his little brother to handle business for the week. Meanwhile, he tried vacation. He tried reading, but the books he read were droll and when Kakashi recommended one of his favored Icha Icha novels, Itachi merely sighed and turned away. He tried the beach, but that was boring within twenty minutes. And frustrating after thirty when more girls were flocking towards his area of the sand patch rather than spreading out along the 5 mile long area of beach available to the private owners of the beach homes.

He ate at upscale restaurants and enjoyed that, but since the only company was Kakashi, and he was less of a conversationalist than Itachi, it was still a waste of time. The spa had been nice; the masseuse did a wonderful back-cracking move with her foot. And now here he was, trying to enjoy the view with a drink, but lo, fangirls were flocking towards him. It was day three. Four more days, and he could go home.

Itachi glared at the blonde haired beach bunny in a tiny baby blue bikini bouncing his way, who, promptly pouted and stopped. He took his drink and headed back into the house.

"Bored again, Itachi-sama?" Kakashi asked. He was from Japan; a servant of his mother's who she brought along when she married his father. He spoke to Itachi in Japanese mostly, but sometimes switched it up to Chinese or Korean, subtly reminding him that he was still his sensei, no matter what age.

"There isn't anything to do here."

"Nonsense, there's the dojo and the gardening area your mother installed."

"We already spar in the mornings, in which you regularly hand me my ass, and gardening was never my thing."

"The art room-"

"My brother's habit, not mine."

"There's the entertainment center-"

Itachi glared at him, and Kakashi stopped that suggestion. His brows furrowed, and then face brightened as if the first light bulb in history was lit up in Kakashi's head.

"I know. We could go to Atlantic City!"

"Kakashi-"

"There are shows and girls-"

"Kakashi-"

"-gambling-"

"Kakashi!" He stopped and looked at Itachi, his one eye focused on him. His other had been lost in a fight years ago. There was a mask around his mouth as well, his paranoid reasoning for the need being 'the Yakuza have long memories'. "I am not going to pilfer money away on activities that are a waste of time."

"Look at it this way," Kakashi said, "you'll be able to say to your brother you had a vacation, and won't have to take another one for at least three years."

"You just want to go perv at the show girls."

"I'll stretch it to four if you go," Kakashi bargained. Itachi mulled this over.

"Five, and you got a deal."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll warm up the car, and call the pilot to get the plane ready."

* * *

Itachi stepped off the plane off of a private airstrip in Atlantic City. His bags were taken by an attendee and he was greeted with fresh air and blue skies. His attire was a little too formal; a black suit with a tie, while Kakashi wore black cargo pants, sandals, and a loose Hawaiian shirt, claiming that vacation time required vacation wear and subsequently pouted at Itachi's choice of dress.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, I am Deidara. I was not expecting your arrival, but our hotel has the Presidential Suite available for you use, as well as a complimentary limo for your time here in Atlantic City," Deidara said, dressed in a flashy blue silk suit with unnaturally white teeth that sparkled as he talked. He probably had diamonds in his mouth.

"Thank you."

"If there is anything that you require-"

"There is nothing, thank you." Itachi said, cutting the man off. The limo was a posh, shiny black and Itachi just knew he'd be sharing it with this hotel manager.

"On the contrary Itachi, wasn't this a vacation for you to relax?" Kakashi stressed while Itachi glared at him. But Kakashi had some strange immunity to his Uchiha glare of doom that worked on everyone else. "I'm sure the hotel has a spa. Why not have a massage."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, we have excellent masseuses that knowing Swedish massage to deep tissue."

Itachi got into the limo, sighing in defeat. "Fine, schedule me a deep tissue for an hour and a half tomorrow before noon."

"Yes Mr. Uchiha." The limo started towards the hotel, hotel manager in tow, while Itachi listened to the many amenities he could receive in Atlantic City. After three minutes, he told the hotel manage to shut it. He was on vacation.

The hotel was big with a fountain in front. The fountain had nude women amidst plants and water. Guests milled about in the lobby while Itachi and Kakashi followed the bellboy to the elevator and their suite. Deidara followed them, starting his commentary again that Itachi was tuning out. Kakashi would get it.

"We have a restaurant serving fine French cuisine, as well and a bar that serves an American menu. The pool is open till 3 am and we have indoor pool open all hours. The gym and business room is accessible twenty four hours as well-"

"The business room won't be necessary this trip," Kakashi said, his one eye crinkled while he smiled.

Deidara smiled, "I understand. We pride ourselves in our ability to cater to our guests needs." He said this, looking at Itachi, eyes more mischievous.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the underlying suggestion. Deidara caught this and took a step forward. "All services are rendered here, no matter the issue."

_No matter the gender, you mean_, Itachi thought. But smiled and nodded, and looked away, promptly ignoring Deidara's existence. Itachi was bisexual, not a whoring slut like someone in a silk suit with bleached blonde hair and overdone smile. Kakashi thanked Deidara as they entered the suite, stopping him at the door to tip the bellboy and shut the door in their faces. Itachi inspected the room. A larger space connected to a kitchenette and bar area. A balcony overlooking the pool with an excellent view of the city, and two bedrooms, one next to the bar, while the master suite had its bathroom along with a bed where orgies could comfortably fit (_which it probably had_, Itachi thought).

Kakashi put away their belongings, and suggested they go downstairs to the gaming area before dinner.

Unseen by Itachi or Kakashi, Deidara walked down the hotel hallway. Pressing a button for the elevator, he had a cell phone held against his ear.

"Sasori, I have some news I think you'll be pleased to hear about."

* * *

"Sakura, I'm still not so sure this is a good idea," Sasuke said, handing her a brown bag with a muffin.

"Ah Sasuke, I'm the secretary, I should be getting you this stuff now. And nonsense, this is fine. It's just a few months. I'm only helping your brother out."

Sakura got into Sasuke's Spyder. He had offered to take her to the company the first day, settle her in. A lady named Yugito was supposed to train her for the rest of the week while Itachi was on vacation. Sasuke sipped his coffee, careful of his pristine blue suit. Sakura eyed him; he looked gorgeous in blue. Really, in any color, he was gorgeous.

"I'm serious Sakura, after what happened…I mean… I don't want any more trouble for you."

Sakura munched on her muffin, the back of her hand touched her mouth as she grumbled to him, "Me, or your Itachi."

"That's not fair, Sakura. I care for you both." Sasuke said. He'd have never had said that to anyone in high school, but time had tempered Sasuke's hold over his emotions. And in some areas, with some people, made them stronger. Like Naruto.

Sakura sighed. _He's right_, she thought. It left a bitter taste in her mouth to even think it, or the past that intertwined her with the Uchiha family. Her past boyfriend had used her cruelly, while spying on her relationship with Sasuke. He was Yakuza, the old power of the Uchiha family, the power that Itachi broke. Unfortunately, the path to that freedom required Sakura's help with the Yakuza spy. Her boyfriend.

But that was two years ago, and there was no word of her ex since. No word of any criminal organization daring the Uchiha family into another power battle. She believed Sasuke when he said his brother had officially broke that influence from the family altogether. They were safe. And in a way, helping Sasuke and Itachi is not really all that much of a danger. While she wasn't supposed to be connected to Itachi for her safety, really, she owed both brothers too much. They had driven her monsters away, given her safe passage to asylum.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sasuke, I'm not doing this for purely noble intentions. I mean, I'm going to medical school." Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was still sipping his coffee, eyeing the road. "I need the money."

"Hn. That's probably why Naruto thought this would be a spectacular idea. You need the money." Sasuke sighed. The silence stretched as he got onto the highway. "You know, Sakura, I could always-"

"No!" She knew what he was about to say. He was going to _**offer**_ the money. Or loan it. Something charitable and nice. "No, I can do this. And you've done enough already." She put her hand over Sasuke's, which was shifting gears. "Really, it's fine. I needed something to do anyway."

Sasuke sighed again. "Just be careful then. And punctual. Itachi hates tardiness."

"Mmm, what else should I be forewarned of?"

They passed the rest of the drive with Sasuke informing of about the work environment of his company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Just borrowing for writing practice.

* * *

Kakashi had left him. Once Itachi unpacked his clothes and changed into more suitable 'vacation wear', as Kakashi put it, he waved a hand, said something about a craps table and left. Itachi's eye twitched when the door shut close.

Sighing, he turned on the TV. Channel after useless channel. Itachi flipped through them, futile as the effort was. He settled onto a woman's channel that seemed to have the only movies with a plot and some acting done by decent people. Some network channel called Lifetime. He was settling into the movie where the woman was discovering her identity had been stolen.

_Identity theft_, Itachi thought, _now that's a nasty crime. Subtle, backstabbing, as most individuals identities stolen are by someone close. _Suddenly, he stopped his train of thought, forcing the old habit away; a habit where one's criminal actions were evaluated like financial reports. It was something he didn't need any more.

Itachi's phone buzzed: text message. It was from Sasuke.

"Hey! Called Kakashi, said you weren't with him. Get out of the hotel room and have a vacation. Or whatever deal you cut with our sensei so he could go to Atlantic City won't ever happen."

Itachi texted him back:** "**What makes you think I cut a deal or that I'm in the hotel room? In fact, I'm going to eat right now. And why are you texting? Don't you hate text messaging?"

Sasuke: "Kakashi wanted to take you to Atlantic City not the summer home before you left. He must have talked you into it by getting you to cut a deal with him. And Naruto's texting habit has rubbed off on me."

Itachi sighed. He wanted to be home. His bed, with his TV and other material things that were of really no value to him anymore. Snorting, he knew what he really wanted. Itachi wanted to be back at work.

Sasuke: "Go eat."

Itachi: "Piss off."

Itachi turned off his phone. Heaving himself up, he adjusted the dark blue jean while trying to get the crick in his neck out. _Time for dinner._

_

* * *

_The restaurant serving French cuisine seemed refined and similar to places he'd take business partners for cocktails. Itachi was enjoying looking at the menu, practicing his rudimentary French, until Kakashi spotted him and ordered him kindly to the American bar.

"It's a vacation, not a business dinner."

Itachi sighed, looking at the profuse amount of wings, nachos, burgers, mini burgers (_who invented those anyway, it's not like it makes a hamburger gourmet!_) and other types of food he'd rather not let touch his insides. _They wouldn't do any of this correctly here anyway. If I was going to eat something that would give me a heart attack ten years earlier, it'd be a shitty shack that serves the best greasy food in town, not a casino yuppie bar._

He sat at the bar, drinking the house wine. Itachi didn't bother looking at the wine selection; he was in too pissy of a mood. _Three more days. I can go home._ Sipping the house wine, he observed his surroundings. Another habit he picked up that hadn't gone away. That hyperawareness of everything. It had served him well the past two years doing business with the company, but outside of work, there wasn't really much of a use-

A spot of blue hair caught Itachi's eye. Looking towards it, he noticed it was a particular shade of blue. On a woman's head. Her back was to Itachi, her nails drumming the bar. Itachi covertly looked around, stretched and turned behind him, trying to see any familiar face. Any unwanted, familiar face. Looking across the lobby, he saw Kakashi leaning against the wall with a water bottle. He waved. Itachi knew that something was up—so did Kakashi.

Itachi motioned his head towards the still oblivious woman. Kakashi nodded.

Taking his wine, he walked towards Konan, the last of the Yakuza members that he didn't kill two years ago.

* * *

Konan was waiting for Deidara to come by, when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Turning, she froze halfway when seeing the face behind her. Itachi Uchiha.

"Konan. Fancy seeing you here!" Itachi said, fake cheery voice reminding Konan of Tobi, the crazed Yakuza boss, now dead. _And he thinks he's better than him. _

"Itachi. Good to see you." She held out her hand, but Itachi ignored it. He was wearing some sort of graphic tee that hugged his upper body. Konan deliberately looked Itachi in the face, so as not to get her cheeks heated by looking elsewhere. The man may have killed many of her former crew, but that danger only added to the allure.

Itachi leaned towards Konan. "I thought we made an agreement Konan. That I'd never hear you, see you, hell, smell you, and you'd have your life."

Konan breathed deeply, positioning her legs to drop down in a fighting stance if need be. Heels and all. "Yes, Itachi. I did not know you were coming here, otherwise I would have…not been here." _I would have taken the first plane out of here_, she thought.

"Oh well…" Itachi paused, searching her faces, looking around the bar, "I guess I believe you. My decision to come here was rather spur of the moment."

Konan looked where Itachi was looking, seeing no one familiar. "Is there someone you're here with?"

"And how is that any business of yours?"

"It's not. Just making polite conversation," Konan said. Her hands were half-held up before her, a sign of peace. Itachi grunted.

"Are you here with anyone, Konan? Anyone I should know about?" Itachi asked, his voice low. The question translated too: Are there anymore Yakuza around? Ones that I want to kill?

Konan gulped, thinking fast. Her loyalty to Deidara was minimal, but giving him up would give up Sasori, whom she was still rather fond of. _Lie. Lie, and get out._

"No, it's just me. I have a stop over— I'll be flying out tomorrow morning, though, now that I think about it. Perhaps I should be flying out tonight?" She asked, giving the choice up to Itachi.

He smiled. "Keep your plans as they are. It seems coincidental, our meeting. That's all I wished to know."

Konan nodded. Itachi backed up and went to the other side of the bar where his food was eating. Konan fled to her room, not noticing the trailing shadow behind her.

* * *

Itachi munched on his generic Chicken Caesar salad, occasionally looking up. He had already called his older cousin Shisui for information on Konan's recent movements. He'd get the intel when Shisui would get it. In the meantime, he was still on his damned vacation. Perhaps he'd try gambling.

Unseen by Itachi, Deidara stepped into the Casino Restaurant looking for Konan. He was still on his high from earlier that day when Itachi Uchiha came to his Casino. Telling Sasori had been the highlight, but telling Konan now would probably be a good idea. Sasori wanted to kill the bastard, but Konan would have only wanted to tuck tail and run. That conversation wouldn't be nearly as entertaining as hearing Sasori swear up and down, describing torture and ways to kill the man. Yes, much more fun, that conversation.

Deidara scanned the bar, not finding Konan, but Itachi munching on a salad. Konan must have seen him. I wonder, did she run or run into him? Perhaps I should have told her earlier. Deidara shrugged. Konan could take care of herself. Incredible self-preservation skills saved her ass with Itachi when he, well, killed his former boss Tobi. But Itachi didn't know that. The old gears of his Yakuza days started turning. Perhaps he would have some fun, give Sasori a present?

Deidara fingered the bug in his pocket. He was going to give it to his staff later to plant in Itachi's room, but what if he managed to do it himself? Glancing at Itachi at the bar, Deidara noticed a small phone next to salad, one of the new it-does-it-all phones. Deidara fingered the bug again.

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you doing? I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself here. How's the salad?" A voice asked; a masculine, yet very annoying voice with female gesturing and cues—the hotel and casino manager, Deidara.

"It's fine, a little bland. You may want to switch chefs." Itachi said, looking at his unwanted companion sitting beside him. Deidara flicked his shoulder length blonder to the side. He was still wearing that awful silk suit and leaning little too close for Itachi's taste. Deidara's arm was bent across the bar, almost right up to Itachi's plate.

"I'm sorry about that." Deidara gestured to the bartender. He then got up and leaned over. Itachi could literally fell the man's legs and torso. His stomach rolled over a few times. "Make sure Mr. Uchiha isn't charged for his meal, it wasn't up to par today." The bartender nodded. Deidara turned his head towards Itachi, but didn't move. His arms were folded.

"There. I want to make sure you're stay here is as…pleasant as possible, Mr. Uchiha. And I'll talk to the chef about the salad."

"You do that." Itachi got up, signaling Deidara to move the fuck away from him. Deidara complied; a little disappointed Itachi wasn't taking his bait. Itachi grabbed his phone, and nodded. "Thanks, I'll be going then." He didn't know why the fruitcake made him so uneasy, but he was.

"Have a pleasant stay, Mr. Uchiha." Itachi heard him, already turned away, not seeing the triumphant smile Deidara had.

Walking briskly towards the hallway, down the way Kakashi had gone, Itachi shivered. Deidara literally made his skin _**crawl**_. Such obvious sexual endorsement of oneself was unattractive and cheap. Scanning the hallways, he didn't see Kakashi. Sighing, he called the man's cell.

"Hello Itachi."

"You followed her?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. She's holed up in her room. Alone. Nobody is coming to her. I think the meeting was coincidental."

"I think so too. She was surprised and unnerved. Genuine. Okay. I called Shisui and asked him to track her movements and give a report on recent activity."

"Good idea. Now go gamble or get laid. I got this." Kakashi ordered.

"Whatever," Itachi grumbled, putting his phone away, he headed towards the casino area. He just about had the only excitement he'd get for the next three days.

* * *

"You're job is not simple, though it may sound like it. Yesterday you were shown basics: organizing itineraries, business trips, reservations, phone calls, emails, all standard to do for secretary work, today the non-standard things. You're expected to be here at 7 am, which is Itachi's start time. He works nine to ten hour days. Often, you will be here that long when he is in office. Otherwise, when he's on trips, you'll communicate with him via Blackberry. He does travel a lot, but he's already made company rounds, so there won't be much traveling this summer." Sasuke led Sakura to her desk, it was in an office. She had a window view of the city. Next to her office was Itachi's, the bigger, corner office.

"Company rounds?" Sakura asked. She was sitting in her seat, looking at Sasuke.

"He regularly goes to all the major company satellite sites, and makes frequent trips to Japan. He chooses to use the Chicago office the most often, well, because he lives here."

Sakura nodded. "So, what else do I have to do?"

"You are the final barrier to Itachi. Whatever can be handled by you should be handled by you. You are the go between. No meetings with new people until Itachi and security okays them."

"Security?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grimaced. "Precautions. Family history of…prior business dealings may still come to bite us. Kakashi will be in contact with you. You'll also be given his number." Sasuke started writing on a post it. "Put this in your blackberry. Make sure it's locked with a password too. You're given all of our private lines. I did have you sign a confidentiality agreement for a reason."

She nodded, and got up. "Well, is that it?"

"Today you'll be organizing his schedule for next week when he comes in on Monday. Start getting to know the office, here is a folder on the recent business deal we're working on."

"Do I need to contact them for a meeting?" Sakura asked, flipping through the folder. There was no contact information. The documents were formal business agreements, legal language, etc. A name caught her eye. "Nara? Shika's work?"

"Yeah. We do a lot of work with Shikamaru and his father. They are advising us on a business arrangement were making. Once Itachi realizes you have a brain, he'll start forwarding you business deal information for an opinion."

Sakura nodded. "I see. That's fine. But wouldn't he rather wait to do that with the permanent replacement. I mean, it's kind of a waste of time. I'm only here for the summer."

"Yes, but Itachi is…a workaholic. He likes it. And he'll want you to like it too. Just go along with it, and help him find a replacement. Start putting up those help wanted ads online and through the work agencies I gave you earlier. That should keep you occupied."

Sasuke got up, stretched. "'K then. I've got a lunch date with Naruto. You're welcome to come." Sasuke looked at her, hands in pockets, waiting.

She shook her head. "I brought my lunch today. You go on ahead. I need to start getting to know people and this place. I have one more day to do so."

"Right then, pay day is tomorrow, every Friday. Go shopping with Ino." Sasuke waved, and walked out of her office.

Sakura sat back into the leather chair, and swiveled around to see the view. The building was a small, one story satellite office of Uchiha Applications Corp. in the suburbs. There was a bigger office downtown, but Itachi hardly goes there. She wore her plan work clothes. Looking down at herself, she had on some brown dockers and a blue top. Sakura agreed with Sasuke's subtle push: she needed clothes. Nice ones, too, if she was going to be the head CEO's secretary. _That boutique had a nice pair of red shoes_, she thought. Yeah, she'll definitely go shopping this weekend.

* * *

Itachi was severely disappointed. With the arrival of Konan, he half-hoped his vacation would be usurped by some Yakuza conspiracy, just to get away from the slimy hotel manager. But Konan was indeed only in town for a stopover. _She checked out, dammit_. The next few days were bit too torturous for his liking. The only thing he enjoyed was the massage. He tried gambling with Kakashi, but walked away after forty minutes of women hanging off of his elbows and not tiring of his bored expression.

Now he was trying to sleep. In the morning he had the flight back to Chicago. Then the weekend. Then Monday, and his new secretary. God, he hoped Sasuke picked someone competent. Itachi turned on his side and hit the pillow, a vain effort for rest.

In the morning, he practically dragged Kakashi back to the plane, while Kakashi complained he was way too happy to be going _**back**_ to work. Upon coming home, he wanted to hug his car and jump on the bed. He grabbed his kidnapped blackberry and laptop, almost wanting to coo over the hardly seen technology from the past week. After checking his email, and looking at his new schedule, he felt better. Relaxed. Putting the laptop onto hibernate, he turned on the Food channel, and started watching a show about candy making. Kakashi had been in the background, who was now aggravated and confused.

"That's it! You check it and leave it, and now you relax?" Kakashi threw his hands up, and walked up the stairs to his guest bedroom in the mansion. "I'll never get you. Taught you all your life and I'll never get you."

Itachi ignored him. He was looking forward to Monday.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to his office, seeing only nylon clad leg instead of his desk, and a swishing gray fishtail skirt walking towards him. Suddenly the humid air felt too dry for his liking. He looked up and saw the new secretary, his little brother had interviewed and hired for him while he was away on vacation. Sakura turned around, and noticed a man looking very much like Sasuke. Itachi was dressed in a faultless suit, a dark green with a tie of a lighter shade of green. She remembered him from high school graduation years ago, seeing him afar when Sasuke was taking a picture with his older brother.

Vaguely, he wondered how much of an idiot Sasuke thought he was. The woman before him was one of Sasuke's friends. Something he didn't want. She was also a very specific friend, if the bland descriptions he had received before were supposed to be of this vivacious woman. That was another thing he didn't like. Not her being there, no— just that she wasn't _**supposed**_ to be there.

Sakura decided to fake bravery and smile. Something about Itachi made the air sharp, the atmosphere edgy. "Hello Mr. Uchiha, here is your morning paper and coffee. I'm Sakura Haruno, your new secretary." She shook his hand. Itachi noticed how small and clean her hands were. "I have your itinerary for this week scheduled …" The pink haired woman rambled, but Itachi was a little preoccupied in distinguishing the scent invading his office. Had she put a candle in here? Potpourri?

Sakura noticed Itachi's eyes wandering about the room and took a step forward to regain his attention while talking about his meetings and their times. Itachi's eyes snapped back at her, and she held off jumping back at his intense gaze.

Itachi took a subtle sniff. _It was her perfume._ Something musky and clean. Light notes that danced on the edges of his nostrils. Not that floral or fruity crap that was always offending to him when walking down the hallways and getting a whiff of the female cohort's perfume of choice.

Sakura had finished Itachi's schedule for the week. She felt like she was a on some sort of rollercoaster. _No wonder the previous women didn't stick around. He makes you so nervous you can't do anything right!_

He walked to his desk and sat down, gesturing for Sakura to sit across from him. "As my brother did the interviewing, I did not have the chance to get to know you prior to this, as I was on," Itachi paused, "vacation."

Sakura nodded. She knew he was rather roped into going, but Itachi couldn't know that. Or wouldn't like it.

"Therefore I'd like to ask you a few questions. How do you know my brother?" Itachi's brown eyes did not leave Sakura's green ones. Her smile wavered a bit.

"Well, he interviewed me. And he's shown me around the company, been very helpful-"

Itachi waved her off. "I'm sure." _So she's not going to own up to knowing my brother? Interesting. They must have warned her I didn't want Sasuke's friends as my employees anymore. _

"What are your goals? Do you intend to make a career here?" Itachi asked.

"I have school in the fall. I understand temporary help was needed until a permanent replacement could be found." Sakura said, her head tilting to the side. Her hair fell a little the side, pink and feathery light. The sun shimmered from behind Itachi onto Sakura's hair a little, creating a brightened patch of hair at the top of her head. _Almost like a fucking halo_, Itachi groaned. Meanwhile, Sakura frowned at Itachi's change in expression. It had darkened. _Did I say something wrong? He would want to interview a permanent one anyway, right?_

"Yes, that's exactly right." Itachi cleared his throat. He continued to stare at her.

"If that's all, Mr. Uchiha…" Sakura said, a little unsure. He was staring hard at her, like trying to look through her. The silence unsettled her.

"Yes, you may go."

Sakura stood up and smiled once more. Itachi's eyes lowered again to the nylon clad legs when she turned around. He wanted to bang his fists into his little brothers' face when he made a new discovery. She was wearing red high heeled pumps. Open toe, painted red toenails.

_God, I'm so screwed_.


	4. Chapter 4

Fingers brushed across Sakura's abdomen. Her breathing was unsteady, hitching when a spot of skin received more attention. Her panties were ripped off; she lay in her bra for some reason still.

Lips kissed and laved the belly button. Moaning, she thrust her pelvis upward as her lover worked his way up. Hands squeezed through the bra, pulling back the cup to pinch one nipple, then two. Sakura made a sound between a gasp and mewl when she felt his tongue at her breasts.

Her hands were tied to the bed. She wanted to touch him back, feel his chest, his back. Sakura watched him kiss and fondle her breasts. Her blood sang and skin felt tingly every time her bit her nipple. When he sucked, her teeth felt sensitive like she just had a tangy, sour candy treat.

"Itachi," she said. Her breathing was heavy and her pelvis was doing small thrusts to gain his attention. Dark eyes looked up into her green ones, but her breasts weren't released.

"Itachi please." Sakura begged. She wasn't sure why, but she knew this would get to him. She didn't like begging though, it felt wrong. It felt bad, no other way to put it.

Itachi let go of her breast. He was at eye level and smiling, but not kindly. He kissed her, open mouthed and hard. Sakura closed her eyes, giving herself over to harsh passion, but her stomach feeling sicker each second.

"Did you miss me, my baby girl?"

Sakura snapped her eyes open. Itachi was no longer holding her, fondling her, loving her. Sasori was on top of her, his red hair shocking against his porcelain face.

"Beg again for me, baby girl," he leered. Sakura screamed, sweating and thrashing in her bed, waking from the nightmare that was her ex-boyfriend.

She sat up, hands cradled to her chest. Sakura hiccupped, feeling tears on cheeks. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself, her overworked nerves from the nightmare. The smell that was Sasori invaded her nostrils. It was too much. She grabbed at her hair and did a half scream, half moan at her knees.

_**I hadn't dreamed of that asshole in over a year. Why now?**_ Sakura thought. Getting up, she noticed the time said 4:30am. A full hour before her alarm would go off. She wouldn't go to sleep now though, now that Sasori had been in her sleeping moments.

Sakura stretched her arms out deciding on impulse that going to wok early wasn't such a bad idea. Heading to the shower, she grabbed a towel. _**Maybe Itachi will like me better if I'm there earlier than him. Dedication and all that crap.**_

_**

* * *

**_Kakashi walked down the hallway of the Uchiha mansion, studiously ignoring whatever sounds coming from Sasuke's room. He walked into the empty room that served as a dojong for the brothers, and saw Itachi moving through katas. It was past 12 am in the morning; usually Itachi was in bed by now.

The mentor stood there for about five minutes, watching Itachi move through the katas seamlessly, eyes closed. He was practicing staff at the moment. When Itachi opened his eyes, he gestured to Kakashi, underlying meaning, I want to fight.

Well, he this hasn't happened in awhile. Kakashi picked up the spare staff leaning against the weapons rack and moved into a stance. He started the fight, offensive strike first. Itachi parried, and they went back and forth, moving their whole bodies behind blows that were met with wood. This went on, and eventually Kakashi found himself panting.

Kakashi felt himself reverting more to defensive parries and stances. Itachi was panting, sweat seeped through his old gym shirt. Thwacking of stave meeting stave was heard for about twenty minutes straight. Kakashi feinted quickly and slipped away from Itachi's kill shot, under his guard, and aimed for Itachi's neck, stopping the stave an inch away from his former pupil's flesh. Kakashi felt a tapping at the back of his calf. Looking down, he realized Itachi had the shot to cut out his legs from underneath. He put up a hand, signaling a draw, and leaned against the staff.

"You're up late."

Itachi put back the staff, and took off his shirt. Defined muscles of his torso were sweat-soaked. He rubbed the back of his neck while saying, "I didn't feel like taking a cold shower."

Kakashi blinked. Then he blinked again, realizing he was alone in the makeshift dojong.

Itachi walked into his room, mentally waving a white flag, feeling defeated. He hadn't felt desire for a woman in so long, something beyond the human lust that was associated with bodily attraction.

He turned on the water to his shower, thinking about how _intelligent_ Sakura was. Combining that with the history he knew about her, she was a very attractive female he had in his employ. Itachi rotated his head to stretch his neck.

The list was long and he hadn't had a lot of contact with her. She was close friends with Sasuke and Naruto, showing good judgment. She was ambitious, having been accepted to medical school. Intelligent and a leader, for handling all the administration work her previous employer avoided. And brave; his family was under the rule of the Yakuza, and her role had been pivotal in breaking it, even if it was removed.

Itachi washed him self robotically, remembering when Sasuke had contacted him, helping him put the threads of information together on who had access to information about them that was being leaked out. When Sasuke had the same conversation with Sakura later on, apparently she went into a horrified fit, claiming that it was her, and that she knew who it was. Her boyfriend at the time, Sasori. Looking into his history, Sasuke and Itachi saw he had a nasty past, and asked Sakura to break cleanly from him. She refused, saying they had an opportunity to pass along false information and set a trap to end their troubles with the Yakuza forever.

Stepping out of the shower, he dressed and went to his bed. He definitely had to do something, but he had no idea what it was. While most romantics would say 'sweep her off her feet', Sakura also paid the price for acting as a double agent. Sasuke had informed him of Sasori's abuse and how he tortured her when he found out he'd been had. How could she trust another man again after that sort of treatment?

He had worked with her employer, Tsunade, to find a safe haven for the barely alive Sakura to heal and hide. Now, all he could think of how paltry his effort was. So removed and distant. _**I should have done more**_, he thought. He stretched out onto his bed, feeling a dark pit rest into his stomach, while a nameless pull grew in the middle of his chest.

* * *

Itachi looked over the resumes that Sakura had placed onto his desk. Four highly capable individuals were on paper; college degrees with experience, one had 10+ years. He shuffled between them, back and forth, while looking out by the doorway to his office where Sakura sat typing some email he gave her to do for him. If he leaned over to his right he could see her back and feet crossed under her chair. Itachi was attentive to detail, even if it was women's fashion. Specifically—shoes.

When he walked into the office Sakura was already there with his coffee, black, and schedule updates from the day before. She also reminded him about the resumes of potential candidates she found. Itachi nodded while keeping his eyes strictly eye level with her, but failed when she turned around going back to her desk. Black suede pumps with pointy toes were decorating her feet today, and he really wanted to see them again!

Absentmindedly throwing the resumes into the wastebasket next to his desk, he picked up papers Shikamaru sent over regarding his upcoming business deal. No longer thinking about pink haired secretaries, he was more concerned about business. Itachi firmly shoved his mind into 'work mode' and started telling Sakura to make phone calls and emails for meetings that were probably unnecessary and most definitely unexpected. About an hour before lunch his younger brother waltzed into his office while Itachi was red penning the business deal every other paragraph. Sasuke stood next to him for a few minutes, not saying anything, just watching his brother mark something in red and flip a page.

"You realize this is why you don't get laid," Sasuke said, loud enough for his voice to travel out of the open office door, past Sakura and the rest of his staff. Itachi flung the red pen Sasuke's face, who then moved his head effortlessly to one side.

"I'm going out to lunch, want to come?" Sasuke asked, hands in pockets.

Itachi shook his head.

"Really? Here I thought this would be a great way to know your new secretary. Take her out to lunch, converse-"

"Sakura's going?" Itachi asked, head snapping up. Sasuke nodded, keeping his expression neutral and unaffected. Itachi frowned. "Well, perhaps I should go too. I am her employer."

"Good attitude. Glad to know you can still eat out on a workday," Sasuke said, turning towards the door. "I'll meet you in the floor lobby in a half hour. See you then Sakura."

* * *

Sakura resisted the urge to tap her foot nervously against the tiled floors of the restaurant. Itachi and Sasuke were conversing about something Sakura couldn't completely follow. She was still only a few days into her job and not grasping all the functions the two brothers shared and possessed, but she was quickly learning.

Sasuke was definitely the seller. He traveled, made key contacts, and introduced the company. Itachi did the same thing, only he was more of the decision maker. He was the CEO and therefore, responsible for all major business dealings and partnerships. They seemed to have their company in many different technological applications, primary focus being Strategic Defense Systems. _**A fancy name for powerful guns and bullets**_, Sakura thought.

"I noticed on your resume you were responsible for most of the administration work at Tsunade's medical facility. What sort of work did that entail?" Itachi asked, looking straight at Sakura. She jolted subtly; surprised the conversation had shifted to her. Sasuke was looking at his plate, eating his meal.

"It mostly marketing the office, finding employees, handling insurance issues and lawsuits with the facility-"

Itachi coughed on his water. "You handled lawsuits? I didn't notice a law degree."

"I don't have one," Sakura snipped. "My responsibility was as go-between parties. I gave information or withheld, as needed."

"Withheld," Itachi repeated. He idly stroked his fork, noticing how Sakura's lips pursed when insulted.

"Yes, withheld." Sakura stated. _**Deep breath.**_ "I also handled reviewing possible business arrangements with researchers, companies, and other medical facilities before handing them off to Tsunade."

"That's quite an intense summer job. Why are you here instead of there?"

"I liked working for Tsunade, but she retired. The management had no need of me since then."

"Meaning," Sasuke interjected, "that most of the work Sakura did was supposed to be Tsunade's, but she shoved it off on Sakura. Tsunade would drink and gamble while Sakura got real experience. The management is responsible, but witless about medical administration and is probably putting the place down the hole as we speak."

"Not necessarily," Sakura said. She was en route to defending her former co-workers when Itachi held up his hand.

"I have to get going to a meeting. Sakura, there's a file in my desk drawer label Nara Enterprises Case S13. Please go over it for me. Sasuke, I'll see you later." Itachi got up and walked away from the table. Sakura blinked at his abrupt departure.

"So, that's my brother. How does working with him feel?"

"Like I'm a peon. A wretched, lower class peon," Sakura said, stabbing her chicken with the fork, forgoing the fact that the bird was killed when it came onto her plate.

Sasuke nodded. "Welcome to Uchiha Corp."

* * *

Itachi looked at his blackberry, recognizing the number belonging to his cousin, Shisui, who was in Japan.

"Hello? What's up?"

"Oh, I was thinking about going to Thailand and wanted that hotel that you recommended."

Itachi's alarm went up. He never went to Thailand, never was close to the region. And Shisui knew this.

"I don't have the name on me right now, can I call you back?" Itachi asked, already disengaging himself from company lackey's that were leaching onto him for corporate ladder climbing.

"Yeah could you man? I need it soon. I'm booking the hotel now."

"How soon is soon?" Itachi asked. _**Is he in trouble? **_He walked briskly to is office, ignored the pink haired temptation at his door and closed the office, the blinds, and reached for his other cell phone in his other pocket.

"Like now."

"Okay, I'll call you back right away." Itachi dropped the call on his blackberry and called Shishui back on his secure line cell phone. It rang once before Shisui picked up.

"Kill your blackberry, it's been tapped somehow-"

"What!"

"Yeah, and go to your computer, I'm sending you pictures you'll want to look at. You remember Sasori, that asshole Yakuza member that got away?"

"Yeah, you found him?" Itachi was logging into his computer, accessing his email. Shisui had sent him pictures.

"No, but I found a possible connection, a man you're acquainted with."

Itachi raged silently when the pictures showed up. He clicked through them, becoming more murderous with the passing seconds. "When were these taken?"

"I found them on security cameras in Guatemala. These were taken a year ago. When you called about Konan I tried different avenues of acquiring any information on this guy. Konan seems spooked enough to crawl under a rock and live there for the next century, but this sicko Sasori? He's gonna come back. And it looks like he's going to do it with some slimeball former Yakuza member that moonlights as a casino manager."

Itachi was gripping a paperweight. The picture he was looking at now showed Sasori eating across from a blond haired asswipe named Deidara—who had somehow bugged his phone.

"Is Deidara still at the casino?"

"Yep, small blessings. The idiot should have disappeared like Konan."

"Keep tabs on him. He may contact Sasori. When he does, I want to know. I want to know where he is, what he's been doing, and what he plans on doing. The fucker," Itachi spat, "is not getting away a second time."

Shisui nodded, and then realized his cousin couldn't see him. "Right," he said, sounding more hoarse and nervous than he liked. But then, his cousin could have been to enraged to pick up anything less than Uchiha behavior. Most likely. Probably.

* * *

Sakura saw Itachi walk into his office and shut the door behind him. When she heard the click of the lock, she wisely decided not to bother Itachi about where to find the file he was talking about at lunch. Thirty minutes later, Itachi walked out of his office and told Sakura that Kakashi would be coming by and that she was to help him with some errands. He then walked off, looking immeasurably pissed.

Left at the desk by herself, she figured now was the time find the file and make copies of it. She searched the hanging folders trying to find the tab labeled Nara Enterprises Case S13. Instead, she found false backing to the drawer when she found none of the tabs labeled as such.

"Already snooping through Itachi's things?" Kakashi asked, standing at Sakura's shoulder as if he'd been there all along. And very possibly could have been.

Sakura's heart stopped when she realized Kakashi's presence and how she looked. "I'm looking for a file called Nara Enterprises Case S13. Itachi wanted me to look it over."

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin and looked at the desk. "Have you checked on top of his desk?"

"No, Itachi said it was in his desk drawer-" Sakura stopped, Kakashi was waving the file under nose.

"Itachi must have pulled it for you before he left. He can be thoughtful, yah?" Kakashi said, strolling lazily out the door.

_**Was it there the entire time? That's so embarrassing.**_

"We don't have all day. Moving you to a new abode takes time."

"Oh right," Sakura said. She walked out of his office and locked the door, grabbed her purse and suddenly, Kakashi's words hit her, full meaning and all.

"Wait, I'm moving?"

* * *

Sakura stood in the hallway of the Uchiha mansion, staring at Naruto, who was staring at her in return, He was also wearing boxers with green frogs on them and nothing else.

"Wow, that fast huh? I gave him a month, and Sasuke two." Naruto said, eyeing the box of toiletries in her hands.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by, ' wow, that fast'? Naruto, why am I here? Kakashi won't tell me anything."

Naruto shook his head, not wanting to give away the bet he made with Sasuke about how long it would take for Itachi and Sakura to bump pelvises. "What do you mean Kakashi won't tell you anything?"

Sasuke overheard their conversation and draped a towel around his waist, leaning out of bedroom doorway. "Sakura, you're going to have to give us some more information. We're not following."

"Itachi wanted me to look at a file for him. Then Kakashi came in, and he said we we're moving all my stuff out of my apartment. We had to do it today. Now, and move HERE." As Sakura finished speaking, a line of three men carrying boxes of Sakura's belongings traipsed through the hallway, following orders from a voice behind them.

"Yes, the room all the way down on the left will do. Ah, Sasuke, Naruto, how nice to see you to in your usual attire. Better get used to the sight Sakura, all they do is have sex," Kakashi said, carrying a box of Sakura's clothes.

"And why is Sakura moving in with us?" Sasuke asked, black eyebrows raised and hands akimbo.

"Itachi said so," chimed both Sakura and Kakashi in unison.

At this Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto redirected Sakura's anger at himself by saying sleepovers were awesome and he couldn't wait to marathon Discovery channel shows. After dropping her box to clock him, she shouted "I hate those lizard shows you watch. Naruto!"

Sasuke ignored the pandemonium going on in the hallway, opting to call his brother instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, sorry for my absence. My comp was having persistent problems due to it being old as fuck and that I had to get a new laptop, the update was woefully postponed. Sorry!

Here's chapter five of Pink Secretary. I hope you guys like. The reviews I have been getting are encouraging and helpful, so thanks to those that took the time. Sorry I can't individually reply to you all, but I did read them and took pointers. Also, forgive typos plz and if you see any discrepancies from previous chapters, politely let me know so I can fix. I'm trying hard to keep everything fluid and making sense.

However, I vaguely remember one reader being confused about Itachi's fascination with Sakura's shoes. He has foot/sexy shoe fetish. In my story/world, most women he meets in his social circles are quite vain in their appearance, Sakura is more simple sexy, and has a weakness for fine footwear herself.

Lastly, please don't kill me, but no, there's no lemon in this chapter either. Yes there will be a lemon, more than one if I can swing it this story. But I don't like pulling out the random sex scene card, so I'm working on it. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn.**

Itachi was driving himself to the airport when Sasuke called for the third time. Looking at the phone screen, he contemplated putting it off a little longer, but answered thinking of the band-aid effect. Painful for a short amount of time, but the annoyance goes away quickly.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Why is Sakura moving in with us? She's our secretary, or have you decided finally to take a lover and wished to inform me by her co-habitation?"

"First of all, she's not the secretary, she's a friend. Friends' of Sasuke aren't secretaries, remember?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"Secondly, she's a specific friend, one I'm not supposed to be connected to at all, until Sasori was found and killed."

"Sasori hasn't turned up in two years-"

"Actually, he has." Itachi said, getting on the expressway. "Shisui called me earlier today and informed me my phone was bugged. That lovely vacation," he spat, "I met a man name Deidara, an old Yakuza spook. He managed to bug my blackberry, and after some digging around on Shisui's part, Deidara knows Sasori."

"Sakura's on his radar," Sasuke said, sitting down. He heard Sakura and Naruto yelling at each other. Kakashi was walking into his room. He leaned against the wall, while Sasuke looked dully around. By agreeing with Naruto playful suggestion of Sakura to work with Itachi he had inadvertently put her in danger. Again.

"Now," Itachi continued, "she's your friend, and did a lot for this family in the past. However, I can't arrange the asylum twice. I already called Tsunade about it; apparently safe passage isn't possible right now. Perhaps in a few months. But I don't want to risk it, so Sakura moves in; if she makes a fuss about it, tell her it's for her own good. Tell her you made a mistake by offering her the job. I don't care what you tell her, as long as she stays."

Sasuke nodded then cleared his throat to say he understood. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything, Kakashi took care of it."

Sasuke snorted, looking at Kakashi, "I'll see what she knows then, if anything."

"Thank you."

"When will you be home?"

Itachi paused, thinking the best way to phrase his next words. "I think a personal touch is required Sasuke, if we're ever to be free of the Yakuza. I'll need you to oversee things in the States."

Sasuke frowned, deciphering his brother's words. "You're going to Japan?"

Itachi winced at the volume.

* * *

Deidara was in his apartment, somewhere near the casino in Atlantic City. His lease was up again, and the landlord had decided to raise rent. He wondered if he should just buy a place, but the portability of not owning a residence was appealing. Not just that he stayed off of anyone's radar, but that he could decide to open a brothel in Europe tomorrow if the casino thing got boring.

It was eight a.m., and he had an appt. to maintain. He clicked onto the computer and used a messenger system through third party routes, masking his computer signature and what not. Sasori had promised to be on the other end. Unfortunately, he had some disappointing news.

Sasori: You there?

Deidara: Yeah, have some news

Sasori: Uchiha?

Deidara: Line no longer bugged. Did you get info wanted?

Sasori: Yes, do you have access to him?

Deidara: No, I asked Konan to help me, but she went to ground. What did you get from Uchiha?

Sasori: Personal phone numbers of family, any documents or emails he checked with the phone. He caught on too quickly, can't do much, need another in.

Deidara paused, thinking. It made sense that Itachi would use more secure means than his blackberry for anything that might interest Sasori. But he had to have gotten something. Perhaps he didn't know it.

Deidara: Send me what you have. Perhaps I'll find something.

Sasori: If you think you can, go ahead. I'm sure I scoured the fucking thing.

Deidara waited as Sasori emailed him all of his info off of Itachi's work blackberry.

* * *

Sakura stood in her room, which was bigger than her whole apartment. This fiasco could have its perks, she thought, looking into a closet that was double the size of her kitchen. _**My kitchen is pitifully small.**_ Sakura stopped and reformed the thought. _**Was small. Was.**_

"May I come in?" Sasuke asked. He was standing at her door, trying to figure out what the hell he could do for her. The boxes containing all her material possessions were strewn about the cream colored carpet. The bed was queen sized and low the ground. She was standing, not really sure if she should sit, stay standing, or complain about the whole mess.

"Why not? It's your house." She said, trying to be happy, her voice sounding a bit false. She took off her coat, feeling that she needed to make the best of it.

"Why are you not kicking and screaming at everyone. Yesterday independence was your middle name, Sakura."

Sakura smiled a little weakly, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "Ah, it's ok. I know you don't realize it, but the Uchiha's are kind of hard to say no too."

"You do it to me all the time." Sasuke deadpanned. He had come closer; leaning against the wall, his arms were crossed. He kept staring at her. Sakura kept avoiding his gaze. She reduced herself to cataloguing the room. There was a window seat with a little bookshelf built into the wall underneath. A wardrobe and chest, mirror, another door…is that the bathroom?

"Sakura, what happened after lunch today? When Kakashi came for you?"

Sakura sighed and made to sit down on the bed. She misjudged the distance and instead fell back with an 'oomph!' Her face reddened a bit, and she slouched forward. "He showed me a picture of Deidara, a man that Sasori knows."

"What? He just showed you?"

"No. I refused to go. I don't want to be here." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I mean, living with you and Naruto is fine, but, I do like my apartment." Sasuke raised his eyebrows more and tilted his head forward. Translation: Really, you like it in that closet?

Sakura tossed her hair, a non-verbal reply of, yes, I do. Shut up.

"Like I was saying, I refused to go. He said Itachi wouldn't like it, blah blah blah. I said, I just started to work here, I'm not about to play house with my boss, even if he's my friend's brother." Sakura sighed. "Then he said, "I don't think I can indulge all the details, but have you ever seen this man?" He pulled out a picture of a blond guy and I said I recognized him from a picture, from when I was with Sasori."

Sakura looked at Sasuke now. "He told me that he was a known Yakuza member, and has had recent contact with Sasori. He's been a problem to Itachi, and because I took the job with Itachi, he, and Sasori, might…"

"Find out where you live." Sasuke finished for her.

Sakura nodded. She was looking at the carpet. _**White is such a horrible color for decorating.**_

"It may be a little overboard. But I don't disagree with Itachi's decision." Sasuke moved next to her on the bed. "This way, you'll have people to help you out."

"You mean protect the little girl."

"That's not what I mean." Sasuke put an arm around her. "You're very important to me and Naruto. And Itachi feels guilty about what happened to you."

"He wasn't the asshole who beat the crap out of me." Sakura hiccupped. Tears were at her eyes. _**Kakashi informed her, but he hadn't placated any fears**_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke turned her face to his. "He was trained in Shaolin Kung Fu and a myriad of other martial arts. He tortured people to get what he wanted and was a fucked up individual overall. You deserved nothing he gave you and it's not wrong that you got the crap beat out of you. It's wrong that he was like that to begin with."

Wiping her tears away, Sakura stood. "I know, Sasuke. I just can't help it. I don't like this, this feeling of helplessness, and being treated like it too just makes it worse."

"But that's not how we view it at all!"

"I know! I know," Sakura gestured with her hands, her face red and a little frantic. Sweeping her hands through her hair, she said it again. "I know. I just thought, he didn't turn up for so long, and so…I thought he never would."

There was a pause between them. Sakura walked to the window seat and knelt to look outside. Sasuke rolled his shoulders to ease the building tension in his back. "We owe you big, Sakura. And my brother isn't one to forget his debts, especially to those closest to us." Sakura waved her hand, dismissing his words.

Sasuke tried a different route to ease her tension. "Well, you can work from here tomorrow. You don't have to go back at all, if you want."

Sakura snorted. "With the way your brother is acting, he'd applaud your decision."

"He feels guilty. And Itachi won't even be here tomorrow."

Sakura momentarily thought about his scheduled meetings. "I don't have him anywhere else than the corporate office Sasuke."

"Yeah, well…I have the feeling that he's catching up with a few of his old Yakuza contacts." Sasuke said, quickly walking to the door.

Sakura let the information sink in.

"You think he's going to Japan! How the hell am I going to yell at your brother for doing this to me if he's in ANOTHER COUNTRY!"

Sasuke closed the door thinking, probably the real reason why he left.

* * *

Itachi stood in the lobby of the O'Hare airport. He was waiting for the private jet to be landed so he could board. The phone in his pocket buzzed. He closed his eyes; I'm not even in Japan and I'm already dealing with headaches.

"Hello," Itachi said dully.

"You couldn't have waited for me?" Kakashi said, looking on at Naruto rearranging Sakura's room from the hallway. The boys figured she would most likely be staying awhile, so she might as well make the room her own. Their willingness to be pack mules and slaves to make Sakura happy raised an eyebrow. The most physically demanding thing Naruto and Sasuke did these days was…well, each other.

"It seemed prudent to leave you behind. I can investigate things easier in person, and you can watch Sakura, my brother and his lover while I'm gone."

"I'm not without connections, Itachi."

"I know, but I was the one that ended the family connection with these motherfuckers, my presence will send more of an urgent message." Itachi said. The clerk came by, nodding towards the private gate. Itachi looked at the window and saw his plane. "Besides, I'm not completely stupid. I have Shisui coming with me."

Kakashi grunted, engrossed with Naruto lifting a wardrobe by himself and walking it from one corner of the room to the other, until Sakura found the perfect spot. Perhaps it was some type of Feng Shui she was doing?

Itachi looked around for said cousin. "There anything else, Kakashi?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. He wanted to say don't fucking go, to many people died the previous time. Or, we'll ship the chick ourselves, but Itachi liked the third party asylum deal so nobody could trace him to her, and inevitably find Sakura.

"Be careful, vermin can be vicious," Kakashi said, a little hoarsely. He hung up, watching Naruto whine about moving the wardrobe again. The smile was very familiar, a flashing white of mischief and humor.

Itachi stared at his phone, wondering about his teacher's change of tone. Then he felt a tap, and looked up to see his older cousin. Shisui, his hair cut casually and wavy, shirt and jeans with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready, Itachi?"

"Hai, let's get going."

* * *

"I could have handled this." Shisui said, walking with Itachi into a Tokyo dojong.

"I know," Itachi said, opening the door to yells and grunting, kicks and falling bodies.

"You call that a throw Konohomaru! You're more likely to yank the kids' arm off like that!" Anko yelled at a kid with a brown scruffy hair. A kid with glasses was standing next to him, nursing his arm. The kid called Konohomaru looked like he'd been given the scare of his life. _**Then again, Anko is pretty fucking scary, **_Itachi thought.

Anko gave instructions to the students and met eyes with Itachi over kids doing drills. She walked over to his side of the mat slowly, keeping her eye on the students while the practiced combinations against a dummy.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked. Itachi's facial nerve twitched. Anko was never one for subtlety, though it would be helpful at times when it came to dealing with her.

"I'm chasing vermin. How are you doing?"

Anko shrugged. "Okay; been teaching rugrats for a while now, needed something to pass the time."

"I see that." At that moment, Konohomaru threw the kid with glasses over his shoulder, perfect form.

"Good job, keep it up," Anko yelled. "So vermin—kind I'm acquainted with?"

"Sasori," Itachi said, quietly. "We know of a contact and have him tagged. Name is Deidara. Ring any bells?"

Anko was silent for a moment then shook her head. "The Yakuza had a lot of undercover spooks."

"I know. But this is the only thread I've got; I'm not letting it go."

A girl with purple hair put real force behind her combination against the dummy, making it sway backwards.

"Good job Hanabi! Everyone should be using that amount of force!" Anko yelled out. "So what can I do?"

Itachi breathed deeply. "I want you to take up your old contacts again."

"No can do. I left that shitty business. I teach darlings now."

A kid with spiky hair started pulling on a blonde's ponytails.

"Yeah, such darlings," Itachi said dryly. "You know Anko, you never really leave. And I'm not asking you to give up you're business here…just do some talking on the side."

Anko was silent for a few moments. She looked like she was sizing up her students, but Itachi knew she was turning the idea over in her head.

"That's still a lot of risk Itachi, even just talking."

"I know. You will be well compensated."

Anko waved her hands. "I don't need money, or want it."

"Then what do you want, Anko?" Itachi asked. He too was looking at the students.

"Protection for me and mine. I talk, I want insurance that no one is going to get hurt."

Itachi, nodded. "Done." He turned away then turned back. "Who exactly do you mean by, 'me and mine'".

Anko smiled sweetly, which really just looked creepy. "Myself, my lover, all 67 students that I teach, along with their immediate families."

Itachi closed his eyes while Shisui coughed behind him. _**I really walked into that one.**_

* * *

Cold fingers trailed over her arms and up her neck. Sakura lay still, feeling the hand caress her cheek while she lazily dozed. The bed dipped beside her and she felt another body next to her, another set of lungs breathing right by her. Her pillow dipped as well, and she felt the breathing at her cheek. Sakura turned to her left, to see if it was Naruto or Sasuke. Blinking, she willed every bone in her body to stay still, to not shake.

"Sasori," she whispered, looking at the perfect face and hair of her ex-lover. He smiled a perfectly white smile, while his fingers drew a circle on her cheek.

"I missed you," he said, leaning closer for a kiss.

Sakura gasped and shook as she woke up, shaking as she sat up and looked frantically around her room. She didn't recognize it. Her breathing was loud and she half-sobbed, and before breaking out into real tears she remembered her surroundings.

Itachi's house. She moved, her apartment was gone and Naruto and Sasuke were across the hall. Sakura picked up her phone, the screen read 3:36 am. Dropping it, she pulled her knees up and laid her head against the head board. The room was so vacant. She brought everything with her, put her clothes away. A few of her boxes in the corner contained some things that livened up her studio apartment, which was smaller than the guest room she was in.

Sleep was a no-go. Not after that nightmare. Opening up the boxes she started with the photos and little knick knacks she had, placing them here and there. There was a photo from high school with her in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had his smolder look on, while Naruto was smiling wide enough to land a plane at nighttime. She had her arms around both, smiling too, with her tied back. It was a class field trip, one of the few they had taken into Chicago.

The next box contained her books. A few of the old college books she wanted to keep, a few fiction, one English to Chinese language dictionary, a Tai Chi instructional manual, and her secret copy of Icha Icha Make-Out. Naruto had given it to her on a birthday a while back as a gag gift. She promptly clocked him in the head, and after he stumbled around a bit, he told her it was the first signed copy, worth a lot of money. Apparently he knew the author.

There were book ends on top of the wardrobe she used to store the books. She put the Icha Icha Make-Out under her bed. Sakura looked around and thought about rearranging the room again to make it more like her own, but the only way that was going to happen was with time. She'd feel more comfortable in the Uchiha mansion in a few more days.

Sakura looked at the last box. There were some DVD's and party games she had accumulated over time, along with other random things. Her few furniture items, cookware, and other miscellaneous stuff were put in the Uchiha family storage. Sakura had told Kakashi she wasn't so destitute as to not be able to afford her own storage unit, to which he replied would be an utter waste of money since she had so little, and the Uchiha storage was huge and on the property in case she wanted her own shit.

The screen on her phone read 4:02 a.m. A little over twenty minutes passed with her milling and rearranging. Sakura pulled on her robe over herself, not that she was self-conscious of the sleeping bodies seeing her. Naruto and Sasuke weren't interested anyway, and she wasn't sure Kakashi had interests in personal relationships other than the Icha Icha books.

Opening the door, she crept through the hallway to the stairs, making her way down silently. _**Great things about well-built homes**_, Sakura thought_**, the floorboards don't creak**_. She looked at the entrance to the door; the vestibule had an open and high ceiling, with a chandelier and art on the circular wall. Walking away from the entrance to a hallway that held the kitchen behind it, which was easily the warmest kitchen in the house. The island was big and rectangular; granite topped a warm sandy color. She saw stainless steel appliances, with the kitchen connected to the great room that must have served for a small entertainment center. The TV was flat screen and huge, like the one a person can only buy in Japan. It spanned the wall. Sakura spent a moment just looking at the size of the TV.

Sakura kept walking into the great room; the couch was a plush dark blue with the carpeting white. The walls were covered with pictures, no longer art that had adorned the hallways and entrance to the Uchiha's home. One picture had Sasuke in his graduation robes next to Itachi, both looking stoically into the picture. Another had a back drop of the Grand Canyon, with their cousin Shisui spreading his arms wide for the photo. Kakashi was shown in one, doing a stance and little boy mimicking it. Sakura frowned as she tried to place the boy, she thought it was Sasuke, the brothers looked so alike. But the eyes were a little different, and she could see it was a much younger Kakashi. This had to be Itachi, him taking martial arts lessons from his master.

Sakura sat down on the couch, and covered herself with the throw on the couch. She turned on the TV with the mute on, and had a moment of awe when she realized the TV really did span the entire wall. Flicking through the channels she settled on a Food Network show and put the captions on, so the audio wouldn't wake anyone in the huge home. She really didn't want to explain why she was up at 4:30 a.m. _**That was the nice thing about having your own place. No explanations. No Hey, Sakura, why are you up so early? Oh, you know, just another nightmare of my Yakuza ex-boyfriend…**_

As the host started to explain exotic foods he was about to sample, Sakura turned her head back to the picture of Kakashi and little Itachi. She really didn't know what was going on, or even want to, but hoped that Sasori would be gone for good by the end of it. Turning back to the show, Sakura proceeded to waste the early morning hours watching Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmerman.

* * *

Deidara spent hours working through the details of Itachi's phone. At first, he was flying blind. Reviewing emails and documents that he had no interest in, then looking at his recent internet browsing pages. The man certainly liked the Good Eating column from the Chicago Tribune.

After an hour of that headache, he did some one-armed pushups in front of the computer to clear his head. Work off the frustration of not finding something, anything, in the hopes of putting it in front of Sasori; constant competition to prove himself better, better hit man, artist, whatever, just better. When he started a crunch set, a thought sprung forth from his agitated state.

What exactly are they looking for? It seemed such a silly question to ask, that two ex-professional Yakuza weren't sure what they should be looking for. Deidara then went through the goal methodically. He didn't really give a shit about Itachi, but he admitted to himself to have some sort of sick caring for Sasori. And while Sasori hated Itachi, he hated the bitch he used more, Sakura. Deidara was looking at Itachi's the phone the wrong way, and perhaps Sasori was a little too close to his emotions of disdain towards the cunt to really look what was on the phone.

He reviewed the phonebook again. Personal phone numbers, he thought. Maybe not Sakura's, but maybe someone else close to her? Mentally reviewing all the information Sasori told him about the girl, he found three phone numbers.

Deidara sighed, leaning back into the chair, and began hacking into old phone records.

* * *

Show your love for this story by submittting a review! ;D

-Kopijka4


	6. Chapter 6

Hello All! Here's the 6th chapter of Pink Secretary. Please remember to give pointers to mwah, writer amateur. Thanks so much for reading thus far. Your continued support is really appreciated.

Thanks!

-Kopijka4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Chicago-UIC**

**About 2 yrs ago**

Sasuke walked to the coffee shop he frequented with Sakura. It was Monday night, their regular time to meet and catch up. Often they spent their weekends with other people; he had his friends, well, mostly Naruto, but he did hang out with Naruto's group of friends', and she stayed in her apartment with Sasori. The wind had a bite to it. Apparently the Lakefront effect was deciding to be a bitch again. He pulled the collar of his woolen fall coat up like an Elvis Impersonator and hurried his ass inside the shop.

Sakura was there with her laptop, probably typing a lab report, Sasuke thought. She had this dream to become a doctor, one that did research on kids for St. Jude's Hospital. After extensive networking, she gained herself a mentor. A gambling, sake drinking bitch, but supposedly she did fascinating work on cell regeneration and was a Ph.D along with her M.D. _Talk about never getting laid_, Sasuke thought.

Sakura looked at him and smiled as he came up to her. She already had two coffees and a piece of pie for herself.

"Whatcha doin good lookin'?" She asked, sipping her coffee. Sasuke huffed his breath.

"Saving my toes. I hate winter." He pulled out a book on marketing, some stupid exercises had to be done.

He cracked his neck and smiled, about to ask her how her weekend was when her sharp eyes looked at his face. "You're not sleeping, Sasuke."

_Dammit. I knew I should have put this off to next week._

"It's just exams. Stressful, you know."

Sakura put down the coffee cup. Belatedly he noticed her nice little blue blouse. She must have been shopping with Ino again. Then he noticed her manicured finger pointing at his face.

"Bullshit. You're a business major _**and**_ an Uchiha. Which means you have the most free time than anyone at UIC. Secondly, I know school stress and personal shit stress. You, my friend, have stuff to spill."

Okay so she was right, and he knew it. But how could he say that his brother was blackmailed by his parents to go undercover with the Yakuza for appeasement, but now he decided to have some hero moment and is trying to find a way to kill the organization and their connections to the Uchiha family? Oh, and that he's being followed, his accounts hacked, conversations that are private are, well, not private. But no one, not even Shisui, can find the rat?

When all else fails, use that universal distraction that is Naruto Uzumaki.

"You know that I've been trying to get Naruto warmed up to me. It's not going well."

Sakura snorted. "Oh, he's warm to you alright. He's just wary. After all, it's not like you've admitted to him that you're gay. You just want him to _**figure it out**_."

"Well, it's just frustrating, is all. That's what's bugging me." Sasuke sipped his coffee. It was still too hot. Why commercial coffee had to be sold scalding was really beyond his understanding.

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her index finger against them. "I've known you for how long? Something like this has never let you lose sleep. You're still keeping something from me."

Sasuke kept his face impassive and said nothing. Sakura pointed her finger at him again.

"Aha! I'm right!"

"I did nothing!"

"Exactly!"

"That makes no sense," Sasuke grumbled, and reached for her pie. Sakura swatted his hand away and pointed at him again.

"When your face goes all stony and unreadable, that means you're hiding something!"

"Fine! Fine, will you keep your voice down though?" Sasuke asked. He sat back into the chair and ran his hand through his hair. He really should have just postponed this till next week.

Sakura closed her mouth and waited. One hand held her chin while her other hand was drumming the table. A pink eyebrow raised in expectancy.

"You know my family's corporation has…less than reputable connections." Sasuke hedged.

Sakura blinked and frowned. She wasn't expecting it to be a family business problem. "Yah? So?"

Sasuke sighed. "So Itachi had gone to Japan last year, remember?" Sakura remembered. She also remembered Sasuke complaining about it because Fugaku had sprung it on Itachi at Christmas, telling him to pack his bags and be ready for a year-long internship in Tokyo.

"He was supposed to return in December. It's the end of January. He isn't home."

"So why aren't you bitching to high heaven to your dad about it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Because our less than reputable connections tolerate my brother. However, they do not tolerate my slightly insane father dropping by Tokyo without…permission. Itachi stayed to…" Sasuke was searching for the words to say, kill all Yakuza members that are giving the Uchiha family a hard time, but couldn't quite find them.

"…clean up the mess?" Sakura offered. Her cup was in her hand. She leaned forward and whispered low. "Yakuza right? You told me once they don't like you're dad. They're taking it out on your brother?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's what they think. They have him…employed let's say. But really he's trying to gather intel and a form a plan to kill certain members and the organization. That way our family won't be dictated to anymore. Our company won't be used to criminal activities."

Sakura nodded. She knew a little of the history of Uchiha Corp, or as much as Sasuke deemed it safe enough for her to know. "So you're worried, about Itachi?"

"He's not alone. But yes I am worried."

Sakura frowned. "Then if it's not your brother you're worried about. What is it?"

"It's how much they _**know**_. My computer has been hacked into. I thought my phone was bugged, but only certain conversations were listened into. It's weird."

"Certain conversations?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, remember the New Years' Party at your place? I had a phone call and I took it in your bedroom?"

Sakura nodded; her earrings tinkling and green eyes alert.

"Well, I was talking to Jiraiya. A contact of Itachi's but also a family friend of Naruto's. He was updating me, and he told me enough of his current location for a person to find him, but in his defense, we thought the line was safe. Since then, he's disappeared. And I think it's because that conversation was bugged. But the phone shows no bug." Sasuke dropped the phone on the table. He had it checked thoroughly.

"New technology?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Uchiha Corp. provides the technology for bugging to Yakuza."

"You said your computer was hacked into as well?"

"Yeah, my email accounts. It was in the beginning of January."

"And you said this started two months ago?" Sakura asked, her voice strained and eyes on her laptop.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded on you. This is family shit really."

Sakura was shaking her head, frantic. Putting her finger to her lips, she said something that made no sense to Sasuke. "What about Naruto? I'm sure he has contact with Jiraiya, everything's going to be fine. And Itachi is much smarter than your dad, just concentrate on school, Sasuke." Her voice was measured, even, but her hands were shaking and her eyes shone with pure panic. He was about to ask what she was talking about when she put her hand to his mouth. With the other she shut off the laptop, dropped her phone into her cup of coffee and she hastily packed her bag, but then stopped. Sakura pulled out her wallet and a few feminine essentials, and dropped the bag next to her laptop. Then she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out into the cold.

"Sakura, are you insane? You're laptop and bag is going to be stolen!"

"They're bugged!" Sakura exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "You're phone isn't bugged, mine is, well, probably. And my laptop, you used it in the first week of January, remember? And I bet it's my apartment that's bugged, not you're phone." Her eyes we're turning red. Puffy.

"What? That makes no sense." Sasuke reached for her shoulders. "Sakura, this is my family's problem, not yours."

"I have a new boyfriend Sasuke, remember? We've been going out for two months," she held up two fingers as she said this. "And he really doesn't like talking about his past."

Sasuke licked his lips. It made _**sense**_. But not the kind he wanted or welcomed. His friend, his best pal, was being tabbed. "Okay, when we go in there, providing your laptop and bag are still there because this is Chicago. You will act frustrated and mad about what a clutz you are and say you really liked that phone, now you're gonna have to get a new one. Then we'll go back to your apartment. I'll check it for bugs."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasori stays over."

Inwardly he groaned. "Get him out."

"He'll suspect something."

"I'm not having you involved with this."

"I am!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can come over, but tomorrow morning, when he's gone?"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Causing unwanted attention could bring further danger, something he didn't want for her. Sakura shivered in the brisk Chicago winds as Sasuke deliberated.

"Okay, but get him out of the house tomorrow. And no going to classes either."

Sakura nodded with her nose was red from the cold. Her face looked like it was beaten down from wind chill rather than the sudden epiphany of being used by a Yakuza spy boyfriend.

**Present Day, Uchiha Mansion**

**Chicago Suburbs**

Sasuke stared at the prone form of Sakura lying on the couch in front of muted TV that was bigger than his car. His phone had a recent text message from Itachi. He was meeting a few people, and then coming right home if all went well. He hadn't expected that. After going through what could possibly be going through his brother's head, he stumbled across a logical and rather common sense plan.

Sasuke examined his female friend. Two years apart changed her. Wherever she went, she matured, healed, gained some peace. He noticed her sleeping wear hadn't changed though; she was wearing a pretty blue silk slip with lace trim. In college she favored girly things to go to bed in. He hoped that her courage was still there like her femininity, because he had a horrible feeling that his older brother was going to use her in finding Sasori.

* * *

Anko came home into her apartment, seeing a red purse and a fur lined leather coat on the back of her door. "Guren, you here?"

Anko walked down the hallway to find Guren and Yukimaru at the stove mixing batter for dumplings. Guren's dark pixie hair, black tight ass jeans, and ear studded persona clashed with the white apron and motherly disposition she was showing towards her son.

"We're making pork gyoza, Anko-nee!" He said.

Guren rolled here eyes, mumbling, "I'm making pork gyoza…"

The boy hopped down, and tackled Anko's waist. "Wanna watch Avatar? Please…"

"Shouldn't you be finishing the salad? Toss the vegetables together." Guren ordered, who was already frying the dumplings. She moved effortlessly, leaning back with her hand on her hip, other hand holding the pan. Anko helped Yukimaru with the vegetable salad, tossing them while he chattered about his day. Anko nodded and looked interested, saying the right things and patting his head. Never did it cross her mind that she was 'domesticated'.

It was routine. But not an unwelcome one; Anko found a kind of peace when she came home, finding Guren and Yukimaru there, making dinner. There was another person's undies in her undie drawer, and other person's clothes next her own. Little kid clothes stained with puke was in the laundry, and Anko was content. No commitment phobic reactions. Her hand unconsciously searched out Guren's at the dinner table. Peace had settled over her soul finally, and it was called Guren and Yukimaru.

"I don't understand. What exactly did you commit to?" Guren asked. Her son was put to bed and she was cleaning up the dishes. Anko was leaning on the counter. Her hands were around the tea cup. She didn't know how to respond, making the decision without Guren's okay was high-handed.

"I agreed to talk only. Anko said, "And he promised protection in return."

Guren shook her head. "After everything we've been through, do you think I'm naïve enough to not know what talking could escalate to? It means we're involved now. Not just you Anko, me and my son too."

Anko was still. She chose her next words carefully. "I know that it puts you and Yukimaru in possible danger. But remember, Itachi was the one who returned your son. You owe him. Me just talking doesn't pay back the risks he took for you, and you had no ties to him."

Guren sighed, leaning her hips against the stove. "I know, but it took too much out of me the first time. And I don't want to risk losing Yukimaru again. He's my son."

Anko got up from the stool and walked around the counter. Yukimaru was sleeping in his room. He didn't hear the quiet argument his mother and her lover was having. Anko brushed her hand across Guren's cheek. She leaned in and held Guren close. The dark hair of her head tickled Anko's collarbone. Truly, she did love the woman.

"I won't be stupid, I promise." Anko whispered. Guren closed her eyes and held her back. She still remembered her cold hands turning clammy when Yukimaru's now dead father had told their only child was kidnapped by Yakuza, Akatsuki, and the reigning mad terror of Tobi. She tried buying back her son with her club, but Tobi wanted political connections. In the end she had begged an underground spook to help her get Yukimaru back. Anko was the spook, and she spoke to Itachi. His access to her son meant his rescue, and Anko was right.

Yukimaru and she did owe him.

"Are we done fighting?" Anko asked. She was brushing Guren's back. Vaguely she noticed an absence of bra straps. _Now's not the time, Anko_. One hand rebelliously went to Guren's sides, inching down to the hem.

"Talking huh? Perhaps you should start with my club. I'll get a babysitter for tomorrow night." Guren said, pulling away slightly.

"No need," Anko said, pulling her back. Her other hand was twisting Guren's short hair. "Stay with Yukimaru, your employees know me well enough by now."

Guren felt herself be pulled to the side so Anko could suck on her neck. "No…I should be with you. You might need help…" Guren stopped. Anko was biting the right spot. And she felt her bare breast being pinched. Breathing was suddenly difficult.

Briefly Anko stopped. "I can take care of myself. Stay here with Yukimaru, I'll check in with you by cell when I'm done."

Guren nodded, and they both dropped on the kitchen floor, forgetting conversation altogether.

* * *

Anko left Guren sleeping at 3:30am. The black pixie hair had streaks of blue in the moonlight. The white sheets were tangled around her body, the summer heat causing the comforter to be forgotten on the floor. Anko zipped up a pair of gray jeans, with a fishnet top and flashy bra. Her leather bomber jacket and boots were by the door. She looked at Guren before strapping knives and guns to her person, and then silently closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Itachi sat in the VIP lounge of a local club in Tokyo. The J-pop pulsed through the atmosphere while young adults gyrated and jumped to the music. He looked at his watch; it was nearly 4 am. The place would close in a half hour. Itachi felt his eyes drop, and he suddenly shook himself and stood up. _I'm getting to old for this shit._

Shisui had fallen asleep on the couch around 2 am. The girls they were plied with by the club manager were unceremoniously kicked out of the lounge on their g-strings and Shisui closed the curtains to obvious onlookers. The room had mirrored glass, so Itachi could see the club, but the crowd wouldn't be able to see inside the lounge.

The curtain was set aside abruptly, and Itachi was thankful the meeting could finally start. Ibiki lumbered to the couch, waking up Shisui. Anko sauntered over to Itachi, nodding as she passed. Itachi pointedly looked at her smirking face, avoiding any peak of her brightly metallic blue bra.

"Well, we're to talk Itachi, just as you asked," Ibiki said. His leather trench coat surrounded his huge form like black water.

"Ask? He strong-armed me. Did he come up to you in public?" Anko complained. She was sitting against the couch, her body relaxed and poised like a cat. It was a natural way of awareness that she laid her body relaxed, ready to punch, or fall asleep like Shisui did.

"Yes, my presence was a bit obvious today at both of your establishments, but like I said earlier. All I want right now is to talk." His hands were folded between his knees. He was grateful for the presence of his old comrades. It meant a lot to him that they came even he hadn't much contact with them recently.

"And send a message to anyone looking at you that you're talking to your old mates again and to fuck off." Anko said. Itachi's eye twitched as he remembered why he didn't seek Anko out often.

Shisui interjected before Itachi. "That we're sending a message, yes, but it's not about fucking off Anko."

"It's about Sasori, yah?" Ibiki said, lighting a cig. Anko bent over to Ibiki and pulled out her own cig, lighting her tip with his.

Itachi took a deep breath. "Yes. I learned that my phone was bugged by Deidara. Deidara is a known contact of Sasori."

"Your private phone?" Ibiki asked cig pinched between his fingers.

Itachi shook his head. "Work phone, all the same though. That security risk is being dealt with. However, he will fish around to find the girl who helped us two years ago. That girl is now under my custody. She won't be able to live a free life if Sasori is able to track her down."

"So we kill him. The bastard got away before and shouldn't have." Anko shrugged. Her lithe body conveyed unconcern for murder.

"That is the idea, and has been for the last two years. We haven't been able to find him." Shisui said, dropping the unwanted admittance to an Uchiha failure. His failure. Itachi tasked him with tracking Sasori, but came up with nothing.

Silence dropped uninvited on their meeting. Ibiki sighed, asking the question. "What makes you think we can, if you and your cousin haven't been able to find him?"

Itachi remained silent has he let his cousin direct the conversation. He felt a coward not saying the words himself.

"Well, two years ago we sent the girl close to Sasori to a sanctuary through a third party. She recently returned, and is now employed by Uchiha Corp. We thought it relatively safe to integrate her back into the public. But Itachi's phone was bugged, probably unrelated at all to the girl's return. While we looked for two years, there was nothing to provoke Sasori in coming out. But now that she's back in the States…" Shisui's voice trailed off.

Anko fidgeted. Something didn't connect. There was a shoe hanging, she knew it. "Okay, I get it. We owe the broad and we should get this guy off of her back so she could frolic around, blah blah blah. But I don't get why we're meeting like this? A phone call is enough Itachi. Why the whole I'm tough as shit and cool as ice message? That's what people are going to get now you're back in Tokyo."

Itachi took a deep breath. He was not a coward. He was an Uchiha. "Sakura Haruno is under my employ as my secretary."

Anko felt the proverbial shoe drop on her head. Last year when Sasuke made a trip to Tokyo she asked to look at a picture of the girl they smuggled into sanctuary. Pink hair, small tits. "You got had by a nice ass and now were here sitting probably on cum-stained couches because of that?"

Itachi was fidgeting himself now. "She has nice shoes."

Ibiki groaned.

"Point being," Shisui said, "while Sakura just returned and recently started her employ, there is likely information on Itachi's work phone to trace back to him and his personal connection with Sakura. Luckily, he did not think to put her cell phone in his phonebook, otherwise we would be shipping her off again and not sitting here."

"But eventually they will find something to sniff on. Even if you killed the bug early, phone numbers to work acquaintances are enough," Ibiki reasoned. He flicked the ash off his cig.

"We know," Itachi said. "And we have an opportunity coming."

"But whether it will be from Deidara or Sasori is unclear. One of them will come out into the open." Shisui continued.

Itachi paused. "I haven't asked anything for letting you lead your own lives after the Akatsuki fell. But I am asking this now. When that opportunity comes, any contact you have, strings to pull, utilize them to kill Sasori or capture Deidara." Itachi let loose a nervous breath. He really wanted this to be over. Sakura deserved her life, but his family deserved to have no more swords at their necks.

Anko rolled her shoulders. "Bait would be a good idea to catalyze a reaction."

Itachi nodded. "I will be returning to the States in a few hours, provided I have your full cooperation. Once there, I will be with Sakura, but in public. Work, dinner functions, etc. My life is exposed enough for Sasori to look in on it and see a familiar face by my side."

"She's brave to take such a risk after what he did to her. I understand he practically tortured her," Anko fished. The tone of her voice was even, but the undertone of curiosity was not lost on Itachi.

Shisui answered for his cousin. "Sakura was very brave for providing us the information needed to dispose of our former obstacles. Going to work and dinner is quite simple, Anko."

"Yes, of course." Anko fingered her jacket. "So ply all our wiles to make sure the scum is brought in. Constant surveillance and the like. Do we have a last known location for Sasori?"

Shisui handed duplicate photos of Sasori to Ibiki and Anko. "He was last seen in Guatemala, at a hotel called Le Rouge. Deidara is a casino manager in Atlantic City. He keeps himself very clean. That's about all we know."

Ibiki scanned the photo. "I still know a few South American spies. Been awhile since I talked to them."

Anko folded the photo and stood up. "Is that all?" She itched to get back before Guren woke. Memories of salty skin and hurried moans penetrated Anko's conscience.

Itachi appraised her before standing up himself. There was last one thing he had to do before she left. He took her hand and bent over it, placing her hand at his heart.

"I meant what I said at your dojong. I will protect your family Anko." Itachi looked at her while he said this. "You can request one of my people; you know them all well enough."

Anko stopped breathing. She felt her heart clench a little, like a hand as small as Yukimaru's was grasping at it. Steadying her breath, she thought about the entire today, how Itachi had planned it. He was very good at planning things.

"Shisui." Anko said. Shisui raised his eyebrows at hearing his own name.

"Why me?" He asked.

"I can't ask for Kakashi because he's needed by Itachi. You were trained by him though, not only in martial arts but surveillance too. And I'm pretty sure you hopped around with Jiraiya-sama before he died." Anko explained, hoping her choice would be approved. But why else would Itachi bring his cousin to Japan and this meeting? Itachi knew she didn't want to go back to this life; for all that she owed him. So he brought her insurance—his cousin.

"It's fine. I suggest you help find him a place near your apartment. I've already funneled in money into his accounts for equipment and weapons. Both you and Ibiki can use it."

Shisui choked a sound back while Ibiki grinned, grinding the last bit of his cig into a glass ashtray. Anko just zipped up her jacket and left the room. He had planned everything, down to the money.

It was 4:30 am. If she hurried, she could get back before Guren and the sun was up.

* * *

Sakura felt her wrists burning from rope burns. Her eyes were blindfolded and she lay naked on the bed, wrist to post. Her ankles too, were strapped down. She felt a very masculine body lay on top of her. Hot breath warmed her chill skin. Her stomach flipped over a few times. Lips caressed her neck and shoulder. A tongue licked her nipples, rising them into peaks. Sakura moaned when a hand kneaded her right breast. Strange, she hadn't noticed the gag before.

"Itachi?" She asked, only because of the gag, it came out muffled and distorted.

Suddenly, the blindfold fell away. A sharp light hit her eyes. Red hair was what Sakura saw first.

"Surprise, baby." Sasori said with his white teeth, predatory and sharp as he bit her.

The pit and flipping motion in her stomach was what woke Sakura up this time. Her hands felt at her wrists, imaginary pain subsiding with a realization that it was just another nightmare. Light was coming through the windows now; morning had come and gone. It's probably near noon.

Sakura steadied her breath as she looked outside. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and she was pretty sure someone else was in the room.

"So, do you often have nightmares, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, his voice floating from beside her.

_Yep someone definitely with me._

Sasuke was sitting on the loveseat, watching TV with the subtitles on. He favored police dramas like Law & Order, Special Victims Unit. He also watched CSI all throughout college. _He probably watched more CSI than going to class._

"Is that any of your business, Sasuke darling," she grumbled, tying her robe and lifting herself up into a sitting position.

"Considering you're one of my best friends and traumas never really leave, yes, it is my business." Sasuke shot back. He handed her a bowl a cheesy popcorn, and pointed to the soda on the low table in front of her.

"Eat." He ordered.

"What time is it?" She started munching and watching TV with him.

"About noon."

"Do you ever go to work?" Sakura took a sip of her coke and looked around. She vaguely wondered where Kakashi and Naruto was.

"Yes, I do, though most of the time from home. We have an office here. Naruto is at work right now, claiming inspiration for a new Icha Icha novel." Sasuke got up and stretched. "Kakashi is collecting the money from your lease, since you paid in advance."

"How sweet. And I still find it funny that Naruto took over the Icha Icha franchise."

"Kakashi can't get over it. And don't think I noticed you changing the subject missy," He said, pointing his finger at her. His blue pajama bottoms hung low and his bare chest showed defined muscles and a lean torso. Sakura mentally sighed about how unfair it is that hot men have to be gay.

"So what's the plan today?" She asked, getting up and heading straight for the fridge. She took out some fruit salad and started pilfering its contents.

"Well, I was going to take you out to lunch. Then I figured we could get some shopping done." Sasuke said, stealing some grapes. He leaned over the kitchen counter.

"I already went shopping though. Didn't you see my red shoes?" Sakura squealed, practically jumping up and down.

"Yes I did see them. Great find," Sasuke then snagged a piece of melon. _Itachi also probably fell over mentally from seeing them too._ Sasuke had long been acquainted with his older brother's…unique fondness for footwear. Sometimes the Uchiha strange streak goes a little too strong in Itachi for Sasuke's liking. _But then again, I did let Naruto tie me up_, Sasuke thought.

"So…"

"So you probably got the equivalent of two outfits. And do you have anything that's not two years old other than what you just bought? I doubt you did much shopping, wherever you went. Plus I got a text message from Itachi." At this Sakura were alert, eyes perking up. "He arrived and expects to be back tomorrow sometime. So I figured today we'd take the day off." _Most likely the next few days are going to be a real pain anyway, given Itachi's controlling asshole self that's been at the forefront lately._

"Then tomorrow, back to work?" Sakura wrinkled her nose. She didn't really expect to be going back to the office if the man moved her into his home for personal protection.

"We'll see what happens when he gets back. Now go! We need to get dressed." Sasuke then steered her towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Please Review! I think I did better this time with the typos. :)


End file.
